


Era

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: Dan and Phil both come out to the internet during Pride month.





	Era

**_\--_ **

**_June 13 th, 2019._ **

It’s out there now, _he’s_ out there now.

It’s scary, it’s actually fucking terrifying, but overall it’s relieving. Such a relief.

“All done?” that all too familiar soft voice asks as the sofa dips beside him, a steaming mug of coffee now on the table in front of him.

“Either the video’s done or my career is, only time will tell.” Dan cradles the mug in his hands and sits back against the sofa with a sigh.

Phil rolls his eyes and tucks one leg under him, the other stretches across Dan’s lap. Instantly, Dan begins picking at loose threads at the end of Phil’s pyjama bottoms.

“Remember what we agreed?” Phil asks, and Dan bites his lip for a second before reaching forward and closing his laptop, in the same movement sweeping up his phone and dropping it onto Phil’s stretched leg.

“Can we leave it a bit longer, though?” Dan asks, voice small. Smaller than Phil would like.

Phil places the phone on the armrest and nods. He reaches for the remote and the game controllers, and switches on the tv.

The smile that stretches across Dan’s lips is enough for Phil to know it’ll be okay.

\--

“Not fair!” Dan whines, dropping his controller and throwing his arms in the air. “Rematch. Now.”

Phil was now ahead by one race, they’d played ten so far. Phil was keeping his eye on the clock.

“What’s your excuse this time?” Phil smirks, and Dan taps a finger to his chin.

“First of all it’s not an excuse, it’s a fact,” he explains, “You’re cheating.”

“Used that one before, try again, mate.” Phil nudges Dan with his foot, which is still propped up across Dan’s lap. Dan leans across it whilst they play.

There’s a moment or two of silence, and Phil wishes he knew what was going on in Dan’s head, and then the brunet turns to him.

“… It’s homophobia.”

At this, Phil breaks into a grin and practically jumps forward to kiss him. Dan’s grin is just as wide.

\--

An hour soon comes and goes, and the tv is turned off.

They sit cross-legged on the sofa facing each other, some kind of playlist playing faintly in the background.

“You ready?” Phil asks, studying Dan’s expression intently.

Dan takes a deep breath and nods. Phil squeezes his hand lightly then takes Dan’s phone from the armrest and unlocks it with his thumbprint. With a fleeting look at Dan, who is staring back at him, sitting bolt upright, Phil clicks onto Twitter and begins to scroll.

Phil feels himself start to tear up as he continues to scroll, and he hears Dan’s sharp intake of breath from across the sofa. He scrolls for a few minutes more, forgetting how agonising the time must be for Dan, and holds out the phone.

Dan meets Phil’s glassy eyes, and slowly brings up his shaking hand.

Phil nods, a gesture probably imperceptible if they weren’t studying each other this closely, and Dan takes his phone, and begins to scroll.

As a tear rolls down Dan’s cheek, one rolls down Phil’s too, and suddenly Dan drops his phone and reaches over to pull Phil into a tight hug. Phil can feel Dan smiling against his shoulder.

“I told you,” Phil says, and Dan squeezes him tighter.

“Right as always,” Dan laughs, though his voice is choked, and he cups Phil’s face in his hands to place a tender kiss on his lips, then immediately goes back to his phone, and begins tapping.

Phil presumes he’s replying to tweets and texts, and nestles into the corner of the sofa, and just watches him. Dan’s smiling the entire time, occasionally wiping his eyes or laughing.

Dan lifts his eyes from his phone to glance over at Phil, and stretches out a leg to sprawl across Phil’s lap. Phil rests his arms on top and begins typing out a tweet of his own.

\--

**_June 30 th, 2019._ **

****

As the screen turns to black, Phil turns to Dan.

“Well?” Phil asks, and Dan smiles.

He has one arm resting on the back of the sofa, his head resting on his hand.

“It’s pretty gay.”

Phil pretends to bow. “Well, I did try.”

“Can’t say I love being referred to as a randomer ‘spending the night’, but what can you do.” Dan says, and Phil fidgets to face him after pressing a final key on his laptop and closing it gently.

“Flattering yourself, are we?” Phil teases. “You were just one of many. A drop in the ocean by that point.”

Dan scrunches up his nose. “You know, I started it and yet I’m the one regretting it.”

Phil shrugs.

“Anyway, come on, hand it over.” Dan holds out his hand. “We had an agreement.”

Phil hands over his phone with no hesitation.

As Dan places it on the armrest behind him, he bites the inside of his cheek. “How are you so calm?”

He nods towards the laptop that Phil closed so casually.

“It’s been a long time coming,” Phil shrugs again, “I guess I made my peace with it, just feels like another person knowing, no big deal.”

Dan drops his gaze to his hands, one of which is now enveloped in Phil’s. He plays with Phil’s fingers.

“Sorry.”

Phil’s knees knock against Dan’s as he shuffles closer.

“I’m not,” Phil says, all but forcing Dan to look at him with the psychic abilities Dan’s always been sure he possesses. “I told you from day one I would wait for when you were ready.”

Dan nods, and that smile Phil looks forward to blossoms across his lips. “And here we are.”

“And here we are.” Phil repeats, and Dan squeezes his hand before leaning back.

“So how do you want to spend your hour?”

Phil just blinks at him, and Dan sighs dramatically and reaches for the remote.

“You just came out to the internet and all you want to do is catch up on Love Island,” Dan turns on the show and lifts his arm for Phil to snuggle up against his side. “Unbelievable.”

“Bryony says it’s really getting good now!” Phil protests, and Dan simply shakes his head and begins tracing gentle patterns onto the bare skin where Phil’s shirt has ridden up.

\--

Dan waits until the nearest ad break to an hour, and promptly switches the tv off and gently nudges Phil to sit back upright.

“Ready?” he asks, and immediately notices that Phil is evidently tenser than he was. As a small offering of comfort, he places his free hand on top of Phil’s, and reaches for Phil’s phone from the armrest.

As Dan begins to scroll, it doesn’t take long before it hits him, and the tears are building up.

Phil knows in that moment that it’s all worked out, it’s all okay.

When Dan holds out Phil’s phone to him, Phil drops it onto the sofa and instead crawls to lean against Dan again, which Dan welcomes.

“This is pretty gay, too,” Dan says as he wraps his arm securely around Phil, and pulls him as close as possible.

“You’re pretty gay,” Phil retorts, and lifts his head to see Dan grinning back down at him.

“I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> can i just say what a beautiful birthday present daniel howell gave me this year 
> 
> but yeah i hope you enjoyed this fic, please share with anyone you think might like it!
> 
> (also shoutout to this ask-dnp on tumblr for this post that made me more emotional than i already was yesterday https://ask-dnp.tumblr.com/post/185961597005/dan-how-proud-of-phil-are-you ) 
> 
> twitter; bloggerhowell  
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
